1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to GNSS positioning, and particularly to indicating quality of GNSS position fixes.
2. Prior Art
Lightbar guidance systems provide a visual display to assist an operator in guiding a vehicle, such as an agricultural machine, over a desired course. Examples of such systems include the EZ-Guide 250 and EZ-Guide 500 Lightbar Guidance Systems available commercially from Trimble Navigation Limited (Trimble). These can be combined with an automated steering system such as the Trimble EZ-Steer system.
The visual display includes a number of operational elements, indicating for example whether the vehicle is on or to the side of the intended path, swath lines, swath numbers, vehicle position and heading relative to the current swath, spray coverage, overlap, and/or a menu of possible user selections.
However, available systems offer limited ability to perform guided operations when GNSS satellite positioning quality is reduced.
Improved systems are desired which provide additional information and/or allow the user better control of the system.